This invention relates to an expansion joint for connecting a first duct to a second axially aligned duct and more particularly relates to an expansion joint with means where one duct can move relative to a second duct and having incorporated therein means for preventing substantial lateral movement of the first duct in relation to the second duct.
In many operations utilizing fluid flow lines, the lines tend to expand and contract during these operations either in view of a change of pressure within the fluid being transported through the lines or because of a change in the temperature of the flowing fluid. In order to compensate for the expansion and contraction of these lines, expansion joints have been disposed at selected points along the lines in order to allow for the expansion and contraction while still maintaining fluid tight seals at these expansion and contraction points. In many instances the expansion joints include bellows in order to allow one pipe to move laterally in relation to a second pipe. Also, other connections including rubber sleeves have been adapted to fit closely to and surround pipe ends to be connected thereto thereby allowing for expansion and contraction of the pipe connections. In the utilization of rubber seals and comparable materials, a fluid tight seal has been difficult to obtain and rubber or other flexible materials have not stood up upon increasing and decreasing the temperature and pressure of the fluids flowing therethrough. Other expansion joints which allow for the lateral movement of one pipe or duct in relation to a second pipe or duct have been suggested but in most instances fluid tight seals under continued use have also been very difficult to obtain.